


Just for you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “I do like it when you’re a tease.” Jeonghan nipped at his jaw.





	Just for you

Jeonghan’s eyebrows shot up. What on Earth was this bullshit that graced his desk? This was shit. Crap. Coming from one of his best teams? He needed to have a meeting with them. Today.

He picked up his phone, ready to make some people piss their pants in fear. He stopped as he heard a knock on his door. Who was disturbing him now?

“Come in,” he shouted, putting down the phone for now.

A smile bloomed on his face. “Shua.”

“I brought lunch Mr. Bigshot,” Joshua said with a smile. “Got to keep the department heads happy.” Walking closer, he put down the food on an empty spot. He leaned down. “And got to keep my fiancé in a good mood.” 

Jeonghan gave him a goofy smile, prompting Joshua to lean down some more to give him a kiss. 

“Seeing you always gets me in a good mood,” he murmured. He wrapped his hand around Joshua’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Joshua pulled away with a tiny moan. He licked his lips, “I don’t want to put you in that sort of mood.” Smirking, Joshua moved to sit on the edge of Jeonghan’s desk, angling his body towards him. 

“You shouldn’t be sitting like this then,” Jeonghan retorted, “or kissing me. But you’re a minx.”

Joshua gave Jeonghan what he liked to call the I’ll do anything for you Shua smile. Because every single time Joshua flashed that smile at him Jeonghan caved like a stack of cards. 

“But what’s wrong with that?” He leaned in, practically purring, “You like it when I’m minxy.”

On any normal basis Jeonghan would’ve argued that no he didn’t, simply because that was their game. But today he might as well admit the truth. It would get him something nice. 

Running his hands up Joshua’s leg, he nodded. “I do like it when you’re a tease.” Jeonghan nipped at his jaw. 

Joshua spread his legs, arching his neck for Jeonghan. “I only tease because I want you to eat me.”

Jeonghan let out a growl. “I’ll eat you regardless baby.” 

Humming, Joshua pulled Jeonghan close. “Show me.”


End file.
